Parentage: The Crassula variety ‘Crasmada’ originated as a naturally occurring, partial-plant mutation of Crassula ‘Minova Magic’ (unpatented in the United States, Community Plant Breeder's Rights No. EU37471), a variety developed and owned by the inventor. The inventor of ‘Crasmada’ is a commercial ornamental plant producer and regularly discovers branch and leaf mutations of Crassula ‘Minova Magic’ at his greenhouse operation in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. For said mutations which seem to exhibit commercial potential, cuttings are taken to produce trial plants which are subsequently grown for evaluation. Several of such mutations were isolated for evaluation based on dark green coloration of the leaf, in combination with other desirable characteristics.
The variety now called ‘Crasmada’ was initially discovered in 2011 as one such branch mutation of ‘Minova Magic’. At the time of discovery, cuttings were taken and the resulting plants were evaluated at the inventor's greenhouse. After further evaluation it was determined that the candidate's dark green foliage, incurved margin deflection, and upwardly curled leaf would prove favorable for commercial marketability. The new variety was given the breeder denomination ‘Crasmada’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘Crasmada’ was first asexually propagated by stem cuttings in October of 2011 at a greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands and has since been vegetatively propagated through six additional generation. Through subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.